Move the Body Over
by soodohnimh
Summary: XF story from back in the day


From: Soodohnimh

Date: Tue, 8 Dec 1998 11:36:21 EST

Subject: Move the Body Over (1/1) NC-17

Title: Move the Body Over

Author: Soodohnimh

Rating: NC-17 Keywords: V, MSR

Summary: PWP, M/S Smut...a little of column A, a little of column B. Spoilers: Sort of. Slight reference to the movie. Pre-S6, I guess.

Archive: Gossamer and others.

Disclaimer: Characters from the X-Files are the property of CC, 1013 Productions and the Fox Television Network. No infringement is intended.

Feedback: Yes please, to Soodohnimh

This story was inspired by another fic out there. If it starts to sound familiar once you start reading it, it's because it is. Permission was granted by the original author. More notes at the end. -

Why the hell we'd been assigned to another bomb threat investigation after the fiasco in Dallas, I'd never know. The chemical research plant's security doors had separated Mulder and me. Since it *was* protocol for another agent to stay with the bomb specialist, I had ushered all the rest of the agents and staff out and stayed behind. It was just me, the bomb squad specialist, and two of the chief chemical engineers.

At the time the decision had been made as to who was to stay, Mulder was at the Gunman's place using their hacking skills to track a lead. Since I was the only agent present with a background in the sciences, it made the most sense for me to stay. Had I known it might have been the last time I'd see him, I would have given him that kiss we'd almost had. I would have given him much more.

After the doors had come down, no one came in or out of the building. The research facility had other scares before. Since then they had installed a rigid emergency security system. Once the locking sequence was activated, it could only be reset from the inside after the danger had passed. It was our choice to stay. We knew the risks, but if the bomb would go off, the explosion and succeeding chemical reactions would have to be contained as best as possible. Fortunately for everyone, the bomb was successfully defused.

I can honestly say that on the outside I'd been thoroughly professional, as always. Helping when needed, offering suggestions. But on the inside I'd been screaming. My thoughts weren't of the afterlife, that I'd see Missy or Dad again, that I'd finally have proof to go along with my faith, or even of my family. They were of Mulder. His eyes, his hands, his thick forearms when his shirt sleeves were rolled up, the way his belt hung roguishly low on his hips like an afterthought.

After the head engineer had reset the security code, realizing that we really were going to survive, I'd ran to the doors. Once inside the first set of doors, my hand slammed the 'open' button to the outside and the final barrier between Mulder and me began to lift. My legs wouldn't stop fidgeting as I waited for the outside security door to open. The air in the large security barrier room was stale and hot compared to the conditioned air in the plant's labs.

As the door ascended, the heat of the night rolled into the space between him and me, and I could see him standing right in front of the door. The seeping humidity clung to my skin, deepening the reality of his presence. The picture of him unfolded before me: black boots, dusty black jeans, matching ripped oversized shirt. My dark knight in black denim. It surprised me that he wasn't moving. He was just standing there and I realized I hadn't yet moved either. My previous energy left me and I stood there, drinking in the sight of him. I realized he was doing the same. The single thought running through my head now was that he was my mate. Not my partner, my friend, or even my lover, but my mate, in body and in soul. And we'd almost been taken from one another.

I found my feet first and started towards him. He still seemed unable to move, but as he opened and slightly raised his arms, my approaching speed increased. As I came closer, he took a few steps towards me and I had to slow down not to knock him to the ground. His eyes were wet with joy and I threw my arms around him hard, grasping the muscles in his back. He did the same, his arms crushing the breath from my chest, but I couldn't get him close enough to me. I wanted him so close that someone looking at us couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, a complete union, a full circle.

He must have had nearly the same thought, because as I raised up on my toes, one of his arms came around my back and bottom and helped lift me up on to him. He shifted slightly beneath, bracing his feet, as my legs wrapped around him as well. I felt him bury his head in my neck and hair. I could hear and feel him smelling me. Using sight, touch, and now smell, he was assuring himself of my presence. As for Mulder, his skin was clean, removed of all traces of soap or cosmetic scents. He smelled purely of himself and it was wonderful.

I could feel his chest start to shudder and he was making grunting, wordless sounds against my neck. His stubble scraping across my skin was something I could grow to love. I knew he was beyond words, as was I, all save his name, which was my answer to his pleas.

I felt, rather than saw, Skinner's approach and he laid his hand upon Mulder's shoulder. And like a dog with his bone, I swear Mulder growled at him. Skinner backed off and started mumbling in embarrassment at our position. But honestly, at that point I didn't care.

"Uh, could you two.. um, we need to get the rest of the agents and staff back in here. There's a...inside over there...maybe you could..." His voice trailed off.

I lifted my face slightly from his shoulder to look where Skinner was pointing. There was a public bathroom off to the left, and I gathered while Skinner was probably happy for the both of us, he'd rather have us have our reunion in private.

As Mulder started walking us toward the door I noticed his limp. He must have been hurt since the he'd gone to meet the Gunmen.

"Mulder, your leg."I started to unclench my thighs slightly to slide off him, but his arms clutched at me, pulling me closer.

"Not yet." And with that, he continued limping toward the door.

Luckily we only had half a dozen steps to go, and since I was attached so firmly to his body, he could open the door. He shut it quickly behind him and put his back against the door. After a moment, we sank to the floor. He pushed me away slightly, so that I was sitting on his thighs. He smiled softly at me, but I wasn't ready to let him go yet, and I climbed more fully onto his lap, wrapping my arms around him again, and froze.

He was hard beneath me, very hard. Erect. Around me his arms went slack in embarrassment. Any previous attractions to one another usually centered around the cerebral and emotional aspect of our relationship. I trust him. He respects me. Mentally sparring with him is the best foreplay I've ever had. We both knew what these things really meant, but these feelings had never been manifested quite so intensely as this. I can forgive an accidental erection, but not one I'm sitting on. This was not something to be overlooked. This was it. I knew we would eventually get around to the sexual aspect of our relationship at some time. Knowing that if I didn't make some move soon, he'd start pushing me away. I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Mulderrr."

I tasted him where his neck met his shoulder with wet, open-mouthed kisses and quick flicks of my tongue. He was hot and salty and smooth. My hips pushed forward against his, forcing his hardness further between my legs. His arms tightened around me again, one across my back and the other slipped lower to cup my ass and with a groan pulled me forward, even harder on his cock.

I kept myself pressed firmly against him but pulled back to look into his eyes. They were darker than usual. Even under the harsh fluorescent lights, his pupils were dilated and his eyelids were sleepy, half-mast in desire. Pinning me with his gaze, he pushed up against me once, again, and then in a continual, repetitive motion. Again and again. My body was thrumming with the contact, and his eyes were now darting between mine and my lips.

I made the decision for him and leaned down slightly to kiss him hard on the mouth. This was not what I had envisioned for our first kiss. I suppose I'd expected another replay of our mishap in the hallway, slowly leaning into each other, making sure that we both knew what was happening. But this was no tentative kiss. This was as hot as any of our heated debates and as thick as our silences.

Personally, I didn't want to finish this clothed, and I'm sure he didn't want to come in his pants. But, if we kept dry humping as we were, with his tongue flicking at my lips and his cock rubbing so insistently against me, that's what was going to happen. I wanted him in me, needed him in me.

I wrenched myself away from him with a grunt, and stood quickly, reaching for the button of my pants. Mulder seemed confused for a second, and then he was unzipping as well. I toed off one shoe and as I was stepping out a leg of my jeans and panties, I noticed he'd finished 'undressing' first, and had himself in hand. His pants were around his thighs, his fist was wrapped around his cock, and his eyes were locked on the curls between my legs.

Once I'd removed the most necessary of clothing, I stepped over to him, placing one foot on either side of his thighs and started to resume my former position upon him. He, on the other hand, had a different idea. Raising his hands to my hips to pull me forward, he put his mouth on me.

I was already so wet, so aroused, that Mulder's tongue slipping between my folds was absolutely electric. The shock of his lips and tongue sent thrills up to my abdomen and down my thighs. My crotch felt heavy and huge. His tongue danced along my clit and lips. Apparently he couldn't get close enough to me and grumbled against my skin. His right palm skimmed over my hip and bottom and slid down to the back of my left thigh and pulled it up and over his shoulder placing it in the curve of his neck, then buried his face in me.

At this renewed assault upon me, and because I was now standing on one leg, I had to brace my hands on the door. My palms were flat, but with every long stroke of his tongue, my fingers curved and my nails scraped at the door.

His tongue lapped at me, drinking me in, all the while his nose was pushing back and forth over my clit. The sensation was absolutely exquisite. I was panting, my mouth hanging open, trying to catch my breath.

When he'd cleaned me of the moisture that had built up from before, he returned to my clit with the full attention of his tongue. I brought a hand down to his head, scraping my nails over his scalp. His eyes, closed in concentration, now opened.

While he was doing amazing things to me with his mouth, I think it was the look in his eyes that did me in. They were intense. He was blinding me with the intensity of his gaze of love and lust, and I came hard, thrusting at his face, seeking ever more contact.

My orgasm ripped through me and I couldn't hold myself up any longer. His hands left me and I dropped down on my knees over him. Forehead to forehead, we both watched him guide his cock up into me, even before my contractions had stopped.

He was still only for a moment, and then grasped my hips hard again. He was thrusting into me in a pattern of fast, deep penetrations and achingly slow withdrawls, but I couldn't catch his rhythm, so I just held onto him as best I could, kissing along his neck and ears, wherever I could reach. I felt boneless, like a rag doll, like a reverse marionette, not pulled from above, but drilled from below.

I had come quietly, clenching my teeth with the sensation, but it looked as if Mulder was not going to do the same. Not inside me for more than minute, his thrusts came quicker and quicker, and he started grunting, voicing his pleasure.

While we were in relative privacy, anyone close to the door would have heard him groaning, heard his supplications to me. Trying to quiet him, I placed my hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, this seemed only to further turn him on. He started moaning louder and licking my palm. I'd have to remember this for later. A gagged, naked Mulder had definite possibilities.

"Ssshhhh" I murmured into his ear as I slipped three fingers into his mouth. He seemed to like this and he quieted down. The only sounds now came from his slight sucking of my fingers and the wet slap of his body moving in mine. His tongue flicking between my fingers reminded me of what he had done between my legs and it almost made me come again.

He suddenly grabbed my hips hard, stopping his motion for a moment, his cock deep inside me. He came in a series of sloppy, irregular thrusts and then became still.

I looked down at him and smiled. His sleepy eyes were shining bright and his cheeks were flushed crimson from his effort. His hands released my hips and came up to cup the sides of my head. His thumbs gently traced circles along the skin in front of my ear. He was still breathing hard, and it took him a moment to get the thought together and the words out.

"We're really here."

I leaned down and rubbed my nose back and forth against his briefly. An eskimo kiss. I kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Yes, we are."

END.

This story was inspired by Kronos' fabulous 'And Chaos Shall Reign'. Rockin' good story. She graciously allowed me to post this little diversion that's so similar to hers. What can I say? I wanted a little smut in there. : ) Big thanks go to the BRC for pairing me up with Kristine, a wonderful editor. And also to the divine Miss B, for all her help.

Move the body over Move the body over Move the body over here

I just want you near me So that you can hear me Whisper in you ear.

Oh, when you sit beside me Why, it's simply grand. Just to hear you whisper "Honey hold my hand."

Move the body over Move the body over Move that body over here.


End file.
